


Where The Heart Lies

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Meenah, Vriska gets some interesting visitors in her loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Lies

Vriska Serket was sitting alone in a particularly empty dream bubble, hands pressed against her cheeks. She was supposed to meet Meenah here, the elder troll had wanted to ask her something, maybe it was for another piercing?  
  
She looked down at her ripped shirt, at the anchor tattoo on it. She liked it, she really did like it. The piercing in the middle may have been a bit much, but it was a nice touch. She fiddled with her longer hair, she had been thinking of cutting it back down, she never really liked her hair extra long.  
  
"Your hair was always a wild mess Vriska." Vriska snapped her head up, nearly falling off the rock as she scrambled back in surprise. She stood up, staring in disbelief. "...Kanaya?"  
  
Kanaya Maryam, without any visible injuries, gave Vriska a kind smile. "Of course Vriska, who else would I be?" Vriska stammered in confusion, looking around. "B-but..where did you.." Kanaya stepped forward, giving Vriska a calm look. "I loved you, you know. I never had the spine to tell you.."  
  
Vriska gulped, not wanting to look her moirail in the eyes. "I-I..." She had been thinking a lot about her past wrongs, about what she did when she was alive. "I...I suppose I always did know.."  
  
Kanaya moved closer, her eyes piercing into Vriska's white ones. "You always were blind to others feelings about you. I still remember when we were younger, you'd come to me crying about what your lusus did. You were hot-headed, arrogant, over all, a bitch."  
  
Vriska gulped, and felt her cheeks turn a dark blue. "However." Kanaya continued. "You had redeeming qualities, I could see them. After all I wouldn't be your moirail for so long if I didn't assume I could help." Vriska just nodded, her voice shaky. "I..I threw you away. I had a perfectly good moirailgence and I lost it...I lost you."  
  
Kanaya shook her head. "Oh Vriska...you never really lost me, I'm always going to be with you...as will she." Vriska looked confused, when she heard the sound of a cane behind her, and she whipped around, eyes widening when she saw Terezi Pyrope there, glasses on and cane in hand.  
  
"Terezi.." Vriska whispered. Terezi gave Vriska that familiar shit eating grin she was known for. "I-I don't understand..I blinded you...I tricked you into killing for my lusus!" Terezi shrugged, moving over and sitting on the rock. "I still managed to stick bye you right? Well sort of. You were way out of line though."  
  
Vriska nodded, going oddly quiet. "I..I never got to apologize for blinding you...for doing all of those horrible things.." Terezi stood now, walking closer and tilting her glasses down. "I never expected you too. I kinda figured you never would anyways. But I remember when we were the FLARPing champions! No one could beat us!"  
  
Vriska laughed weakly, shaking her head and wiping her eyes preemptively to get away any tears. "Team Scourge....we were sisters." Sister, an odd choice of word, they didn't technically exist on Alternia, and yet..  
  
Terezi nodded, tapping Vriska with her cane. "We are sisters. Even though you did murder a couple of people.." Vriska suddenly found her voice. "I never killed Nepeta and Equius!"   
  
Terezi appeared a little surprised, but she frowned. "And why didn't you stick up for yourself then Vriska? You could've easily proven that you didn't do it." Vriska sniffed a little, looking off to the side. "I..I'm not really sure why I didn't stick up for myself. Maybe I just deserved it. After all. I did kill.."  
  
"Me." Tavros wheeled in front of Vriska, looking up at her. "You killed me, right Vriska?"  
  
The Cerulean blood took a step back, this was getting really really weird. "I-I...I did.." Tavros wheeled closer. "You tormented me. You tortured and belittled me. You made my life a living hell, and then tried a half-assed attempt at redemption and seduction. I should've left you to die after Aradia beat you up."  
  
Vriska was surprised that Tavros was metaphorically standing up for himself, but she just nodded. This wasn't the old Vriska though, she wasn't who she was back then. "...I felt regret." Tavros nodded, giving her an expecting look. "I hurt you..I was so confused, I thought we were supposed to be together, Mindfang's journals...fuck I'm not even sure if they were real anymore! I'm so sorry Tavros..I hurt you so much..why did you save me?"  
  
Tavros shrugged, wheeling back. "The same reason as Kanaya. I felt you could change. I think you did too after meeting.."  
  
Vriska felt a small gush of wind, and turned around, gasping. John Egbert grinned goofily at her. "After you met me right?" Vriska's heart was pounding, and she took a step closer, her voice barely a whisper. "John..?"  
  
John grinned wider, hand behind his head. "Yep! It's me Vriska! Yeah, I could tell that you'd been through a lot, granted I didn't know any of it until you told me. But..I still loved you. I knew that you weren't all that bad. I gave you a second chance."  
  
Vriska was openly crying now, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have..you should've just left me alone!" John frowned, floating closer to hug her. "Shh...it's okay. No I shouldn't have. You were confused, you needed someone. Someone who didn't know about you, someone who you could open up too. That was me! We were happy together...well until all of that stuff happened and I died. But...you met someone else right?"  
  
Vriska just nodded, moving back from her first true love. "Yeah...I met.."  
  
"Me everybouy." Everyone turned, and there was Meenah Peixes, a shark like grin on her face, waving to everbody. "She met me and my other 'fronds'." Vriska smiled, running over to hug her. "Hi Meenah.." Meenah hugged back. "Hey there gill. Anywaves yeah, you met me and got a third chance, something you really don't fuckin deserve, but you got it anywaves. What does that tell you aboat yourshellf?"  
  
Vriska hesitated, slowly pulling back. "That...that I've changed. That I'm not like who I was back then. That I..I can be loved. That I won't be like.."  
  
She froze, when a cruel voice sounded behind her. "Like me. Riiiiiiiight?"  
  
Vriska turned slowly, her eyes widened as she saw a younger version of her saunter up, looking around frantically as one by one, the others disappeared. "No..no come back! I-I can't deal with her alone please come back!"  
  
The younger Vriska sneered at her elder counter-part. "Oh please. No one really loves you, you know. After all, no matter what you try, you're still just like me." She flipped her hair, smirking. "And you know that you'd go back to being me in a heartbeat."  
  
The elder Vriska, the real one, shook her head, snarling now. "No. No I'm not going to be like you. I changed. I'm not a bitch anymore like you are. Like I was. I have people who love me, who actually care for my well-being and safety. You fucking drove everyone off with your bitchiness and your stupid irons and fires!"  
  
The younger took a step back, clearly surprised by the other's outburst, and Vriska advanced, glaring. "I took most of my irons out of the fire, I'm not doing any of this shit because of some sick sense of self-preservation! I want to save the people I care about,  _the people I love._  Which is a lot more than I can say about you."  
  
She towered over the younger, who looked genuinely scared of her. "If I ever become like you again, I hope I'm erased from existence." The younger whimpered, but disappeared when a voice sounded out. "Vriska! Who the shell you talkin too gill?" 

Vriska turned, and smiled as she saw a waving Meenah Peixes, the real one, in the distance. She started walking towards her, but looked back.

Kanaya, Terezi, Tavros, John, Meenah, and her younger self were there, all smiling happily at her. "Go Vriska." Kanaya told her. "Go and be happy."

Vriska turned to the real Meenah, and started running. "I ain't talking to no one but you now gill!" 

The 6 turned, and started walking away, smiling as they heard the sound of Vriska and Meenah's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck, that's Hussie's doing and not mine. Thank you for reading this though!


End file.
